The structure of the origin of DNA replication of the plasmids ColEl and R6k will be studied by DNA sequence analysis and by isolation of deletion and point mutations at the replication origin. The termination site for DNA replication of R6k and its replication origins will be studied by DNA sequence analysis. The termination site for replication will be dissected by molecular cloning experiments.